Possession
by LeeHimeChan
Summary: Everyday, he's there, observing her life, the way she's smiling for anyone with so much kindness and happiness,yes, she's perfect... her beauty attracts so many looks that makes Murcielago want to kill them. I'm waiting for right time to catch you and make mine forever, Orihime. I can't stand here more. Time is gone onna. You are going with me, liking or not! Ulquihime fic!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I'm new here and well…I'm try to make a fic Ulquihime in English.

So, please forgive my mistakes and help me to improve my English's skills by reviewing.

I hope make a good job for you!

 **Prologue**

She is perfect.

A goddess with smooth skin, scarlet mouth, bright auburn hair, a lovely smile, and a voluptuous body that make me to want take her now.

I want her.

I need to feel her.

Everytime.

Everyday.

Today.

Tomorrow.

Forever.

I really don't care with who you are or love.

Just put in your mind, from now on you are mine and always will be.

Scream, run, try to escape, but I'll catch you.

Be sure.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hey, guys! Thanks for read and review!

Now, let's go for a long chapter! =^.^=

 **Chapter 1**

 **First Encounter**

 **Ulquiorra P.O.V**

It was almost 10:00 p.m when I decided to stop in this city, Karakura. I've never been here before, but I guess it must be very beautiful during the day, well, at least organized, calm and peaceful. Yes, big cities with so much noise, traffic, and people talking a lot disturb my mind.

Looking accurately, I think this is one of the places for those who want to live well without great agitation common in big ones. The design is certainly impressive, Karakura has refined architecture, although, simple and contemporary.

No one had yet the audacity to try steal/ assault me here, probably they have good security system or actually, my "inviting expression" collaborates to it. Really, I don't care, however, sounds good to have a little confusion and get a snack.

I'm not the person to love tours, but, sometimes it's necessary. No, I'm not looking for a prey tonight if you are thinking this even I only can walking during the night, for me, this rule is obsolete. Don't confuse me at a simple transformed vampire, I am an Original one. I was boring and decided to have a walk now. Simple.

I'm not sure about how long I've been living like this, actually, it doesn't matter.

I think because today is Friday's night there a lot of people walking at this time, couples, groups of friends, even parents with children who probably are enjoying the breeze outside.

Crossing the extensive central park, I arrived close an area full of different kinds of establishments like restaurants, stores in general, cafeterias, bakeries, and pubs _(Note: I don't know how the Americans says when they are talking about a place to drink beer and have some food, sorry!)._

Humans can be so attracted for material things, _trash._ I could never understand the meaning of this.

Near of a steak house there a plenty of students and workers making so much noise. Forget what I said earlier about peaceful. How can't they speak lower? Is it really necessary to scream every time? Laughing so louder? Humans can be really noisy when they want.

Trying to concentrate my thoughts again, I smell an essence different from that awful and stinky scents; it's more natural, sweet, and also give me the necessity to find the owner as faster as possible like if my life depends of it.

I don't know how to explain, but I should have to find her. Yes, it's a woman scent, pure, natural, and delicate. For someone like me who conveyed little emotion, I'm euphoric, the urge to see with my own eyes is urgent.

Trying to not draw attention I'm tracking the trail focused to find my objective, good… it's little crowded here, but none that concern me.

Looking between the Asian restaurants, I heard a smooth voice highlighted the others.

Outside of a Japanese Restaurant, a young woman with beautiful features and the same sweet scent enjoying the moment with her friends. I was stunned with so much grace in a simple human. A perfect bare skin, auburn bright hair fluttering in the soft touch of the wind, gray eyes that assign elegance to her angelic face and her body that I'm sure was designed as the most perfect art.

I never felt something like this before, but this woman is really interesting.

I never cared about mates or something like that, however, now is the first time that I certainly want a woman.

 **Narrative P.O.V**

Looking directly for the woman with hungry eyes he noted how she is smiling so lovely for the young man with spiky hair sitting right next to her and the attitude was reciprocal, the way one look to each other angry the Original vampire, makes him sure what he will need to get her.

No one will be in his way.

Passing around the table they are sitting he listened when she says that she is going to the bathroom, stand abruptly she didn't notice when she lost balance and almost fell. Luckily, his quick reflexes caught her before it happened. Holding tightly in his arms for mere seconds, Ulquiorra cannot help but notice how warm her body is, conveyed waves that intoxicate his sharp senses at maximum, the touch of her hand on his was like a electric current, her close scent almost make him forget where they were, if it wasn't for that trash man, he is sure will be far away from this city taking her with him.

\- Orihime, are you ok? _Ichigo asks worried._

\- Yes, thank you, Kurosaki-san. I just lost balance, I think because of the sake. _Orihime answers laughing for her own little fault._

 _-_ Etto, thanks for help me… _Orihime thanked politely to the man ahead her, but before she completes the phrase he's gone._

Angry eyes of Ichigo and the scary ones of Orihime followed the savior of the moment without understanding as well as the other who are accompanied them.

 _Who is he? They thought._

Smirked for himself, in the depths of his mind one single word could be listened.

Mine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey! I'm so glad for the reviews and for everyone who liked my fic!**

 **Thanks! You really helped me!**

 **But, I'm feel sorry for my delay, really,** _ **gomen**_ **!**

 **Let's go for another chapter!**

 **I made this a bit longer. Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Movement**

 **Narrative P.O.V**

After a comic and a little stranger meeting between friends yesterday, everyone went home, but certain they will go meet again as soon as possible.

Ichigo escorted Orihime until her home. It was certainly late to leave a woman walking alone, and also the Orihime's house was as the same way as his. Actually, she won't be alone, well, if you call a pair of intense green eyes who are eyeing focused in his view, a company.

While their walking, Ichigo and Orihime was talking about a lot things that happened during the week - how this semester have been hard at college - the last year of High School brought so much homework, activities, exams, extra exercises, and also the worry for what they will choose for the future. All that makes everyone a bit stressed, both agreed in unison.

Orihime, who has a part-time job with Retsu Unohana, a doctor friend of her aunt, Matsumoto Rangiku in the Karakura Hospital, commented that she has been thinking a lot about would be a doctor or a nurse, since she loves treat and help people.

Ichigo was listening every word attentively and making mental notes about how Orihime could be a lovely, kind-hearted person. It's easy to see in her eyes the will that make her be who she is.

She's a rare girl, perfect in all senses.

At a safe distance Ulquiorra watching carefully each movement of that girl who awakened him the most intense sensations. Incredible, each part of his body was touched by her unconscious luscious and sweet scent.

On the other hand, the "orange-hair's boy" is making him really angry with his intimate behavior towards his _woman_ , suddenly his eyes changed in a different form, the irises turned to yellow almost gold, and the scleras became green when he saw the proximity of each other near of Orihime's house now, the way her hands are moving to hide her shame, how intense Ichigo was looking to her, as appreciating every detail about her angelic face.

Ichigo wasn't sure, but in the last months a feeling was growing inside of him, every time he saw Orihime, this feeling burned, little by little... he could no longer deny, a part of him saying for himself… _maybe he is love_.

Although, with Orihime so close to him now, he was sure about it, she makes his world stopped. The feeling increase in her presence, makes him hot, angry and embarrassing sometimes, as he was not more in control of himself, Ichigo was approaching without taking his gaze on her, and just a little centimeters from her he gently held her face, both continue looking eye to eye in an intense way. Trying to keep calm before kill that dare man, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and made mental notes about the pair, more precisely, Ichigo, _he found out a rival,_ he thought. Feeling something possessive inside of him, he couldn't tolerate more, he had drawn his sword and positioned himself for an attack when suddenly something make him surprised… for his luckily (today, at least), Orihime was so shy with the probably next step that entered at her house quickly giving just a kiss on the Ichigo's cheek for bring her home, making the spike's boy blush a little with unexpected attitude, and smiling for himself.

Still intoxicated with so much grace and delicacy, Ichigo noticed they were not alone. Someone was hiding in the shadows. Behind them. Yes. Actually, since they left the Japanese's Restaurant, something stranger was happening, as if someone was following them.

But, who?

Looking directly for the local where Ulquiorra was hidden observing both of them, Ichigo saw nothing besides the tree's leaves dancing along to shake the wind. Nothing more. Strange.

How can explain this sensation?

Remember something important, Ichigo sighed and talked to himself believing that was probably the effects for have drunk more than usual. Yes. That's it. The sake's fault!

Next time he should be listen Rukia's advices. She was right about how Ichigo is weak for drink, even a little more.

Confident about it that was just sake's affects, Ichigo continued his way for his home smiling happily by the events of the night, especially the one involving a certain auburn-haired girl who was observing him walking away behind the curtains with a lovely blush in her cheeks.

Ulquiorra staring the girl confused. In a just couple of hours that woman change his world. How could she attracted him in a such way? Make him puzzle and anxious for get her? Is it possible? Whatever it is, this woman is his. No questions about it.

Yes, that woman belonged to him and nobody else. Only him. He said to himself while was observing Ichigo walking a little away now. A good opportunity to finish him, but not today, he had to make up his mind for what he will do to get that _woman_.

(…)

It's really good get together with our best friends, to have fun, laugh, tell jokes, eat, drink, increase our friendships with much more reality, feelings, happiness.

Isn't?

So, to continue the program before the week start bringing them the hard daily routine again, the next day the girls decided to go to the Karakura Central Park in the afternoon to relax a little and have a fancy picnic, of course, after got a little drunk, everyone woke up very late.

Orihime hopefully asked Ichigo if he and the others would like to join them, but they already decided for a video game championship, and also what they really would need is soda, candies, snacks, and a lot of junk food you can imagine!

In the Sunday, the girls decided to go shopping to buy the fantasies for the costume party that Matsumoto Rangiku, Orihime's aunt was preparing for the next month. Well, everyone decided that is better go early to choice de perfect ones!

Ichigo and the others, on the other hand, played videogame the whole day again to decide the final of the videogame championship, since according to Renji buy a fantasy could only waste an hour or less, so they agreed with him and decided to buy their fantasies the day before the party.

[…]

A little far away from Karakura, someone was having a _"friendly"_ talking with his friend:

\- So, you finally found out a mate, didn't you? I have to confess, I am absolutely surprised with such unbelievable attitude for your part, who could imagine you in love? hahaha well… it doesn't matter my opinion, I just beg for you, Ulquiorra…

…don't do anything stupid! Humm!? Hey, are you listening to me!?

\- This is none of your business, Nelliel. I know what I'm doing.

\- Hummm… well, but at least could you tell me who is the girl?

\- When the times come you will know. Now, excuse me, but I have some things to do.

\- Hey, came back here Ulquiorra! We're not finished our talking, heeeey!

 **Ulquiorra P.O.V**

That's what I got for sharing my life with others, Nelliel can be very persistent when she wants to know something, no, the correct to say is annoying. Yes. That's it.

 _Hime._

Orihime Inoue. It is certainly a beautiful name that complements her undeniable beauty. I can't get her image out of my head, she is absolutely gorgeous.

I have to control myself if every man look at her the same way as that _trash._ What am I saying? My body throbbing in desire since I put my eyes on her, no, actually, since I smelled her amazing scent, my instincts screaming for claiming her.

Each second passed and the urge to have her by my side increase.

I've lived a long life Orihime, and when I want something I can have it!

So, for my first movement, I think it's a good idea to pay you a visit… _onna._

 **Narrative P.O.V**

Just a few minutes later, in an incredible speed Ulquiorra was there, in front of Orihime's house.

He felt no one else around and quickly jumped through the bedroom window, and saw her.

Her bright auburn-hair around the pillow, the moon's light reflected on her perfect face. She was sleeping peacefully. A wonderful dream.

A fragile woman, delicate, and extremely beautiful.

Ulquiorra was anxious to touch her skin again. She was like a drug. Completely addictive. Approaching cautiously, he extended his hand toward her face, and felt his body vibrate with the softeness and warmth that her body had.

She was certainly a temptation, how hard was being to maintain control of his body that moment? Almost impossible.

Even being careful with his actions, Ulquiorra was trying to convince himself that the moment to get her was not that.

First, he should have known more about her.

And that's what he will do.

One thing he was sure. He had to have her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for delay again, I promise try to update faster!**

 **Ah, I almost forgot, if anyone know someone who can beta my fic, I will really appreciate!**

 **Another thing, Hime-chan in this fic has the same appearance as the Fullbringer season, okay?**

 **The next chapter is almost finished!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Any mistakes you see, please, if you can, tell me.**

 **Danger**

 **Two weeks later**

 _\- Orihime – san, can you help me here, please?_

 _\- Of course, Unohana-san._

 _\- Hanatarou-kun, bring me that bottle of antiseptic, a few compresses, and a scissor, please. Tanaka-san needs a treat in his knee, nothing serious, but you won't be able to walking for a few days, okay?_

 _\- Understand, Doctor Unohana. Thanks._

 _\- Hacchi-san, look that boy's fracture, what do you think?_

 _\- Hummm… let me see. Well, Fukui-kun, forget for a few days play baseball, you broke your left leg, and needs rest. No matter what._

 _\- But Doctor, I'm the Captain's time!_

 _\- Oh, well, I know it will be hard to stay out for some time, but at least you will be well taken care of, especially for this pretty girl who was asking about you since she arrived there._

 _\- Humm… I think you have a point Doctor._

 _\- Orihime-san, Doctor Isane is asking your help with Kagawaguchi-san in room 301, apparently, she recovered her conscience after the surgery, and she is in panic._

 _\- Oh, okay, I am going there._

 _\- Unohana-san, the operating room is ready for the surgery, for now, the heartbeat was stabilized but he already lost too much blood._

 _\- Thanks, Yasochika-san. Prepare everyone, it will be very hard._

 _\- Hai, Unohana-san._

 **Orihime P.O.V**

Yeah. Today was really turbulent. There was a bus accident today on the main avenue of Karakura, and many injured people were brought to the central hospital. Doctor Unohana asked me if I could extend my time in an hour, at least, until Isane Kotetsu, her doctor aid arrive to help them. Of course, without hesitation I offered her full support and helping in whatever was necessary, as first aid, scratches, small cuts, bruises, and also bringing the supplies for them.

Luckily, there weren't many serious cases, and those who were seriously wounded were treated in character of emergency as soon as they arrived at the hospital. By the time I left, everyone were medicated, conscious, and reacted well, then, according to Doctor Unohana most of them would go soon to their rooms for the relief of the families who were anxiously waiting for news, and to see their relatives.

[…]

I was leaving around 10:00 p.m. when I saw two lovely scenes next the infirmary that makes me want to cry for hapiness – a woman hugging strongly her boyfriend, and a little girl crying for relief to see her father well, both of men trying to calming down them, saying that everything will be ok, there was no more danger, they were so happy to be here…

The five-year-old girl was still hugging her dad with the cream, soft teddy bear she was holding, probably a present of her dad. When our eyes encountered she was smiling to me, and I was able to hear her say: _Thank you, nee-san_ …

A warm feeling pinched inside of me. How could explain? _Gratifying._

I smiled back to her, waved, and continued my way back.

Oh, what's this Orihime? Well, I must be a crybaby, look this! A single tear insisted in fall _again_.

I think that in times like this when we are proud of our work. _Save lifes._ Bring peace and happiness again for someone.

[…]

Well, it's time to go home. I'm really exhausted. This whole week was harder than last ones. How could we imagine have surprises tests? Awful.

Thankfully, I always review the lessons at night and make sure to do the homework. If I brought a poor grade to Aunt Rangiku, she would kill me certainly. I don't want to see her angry again. It's completely scary!

Oh! I almost forgot!

I have to call Ichigo, we are going to movie theater tomorrow. I'm so excited! Actually, a bit nervous too…

Since that night when we almost kissed I feel something different when I see him.

I don't know. Since we started school I like him, no, sometimes I absolutely sure that I love him, but others no. Well, I think that is because I'm a little of afraid being rejected.

Every time I talk to Tatsuki about it, she assures me that I'm crazy. Yes. I think she's right. Sometimes.

That's love when we like the presence of the person? When we feel like have butterflies in our stomachs while we are talking to them? When we feel like we could give up of everything just to be by their sides? So many reasons that are probably will take the whole night to mention, and also I have to thinking precisely about it.

For tonight what I really need is a relaxing bath, and a good night of sleep. That's it.

Well, thinking well now I should have accepted the ride that brothers Yamada offered to me. It's a little creepy outside at this time; I don't have fear of darkness or be assaulted because Karakura is very secure. I have no doubt.

However, I'm feeling strange, actually, there is something strange around. I can feel it…

Wait!

Maybe is only my imagination doing pranks on me, _possibly Orihime, possibly not…you're always imagining crazy things and get a lecture from Tatsuki for this or a huge hug from Chizuru saying about be cute._

I almost sure that I thought have seen a shadow moving right there! A big one! No, no, you're just extremely exhausted, Orihime. Yeah. Stress and tiredness are compromising your senses and makes you fell confused with things that aren't happening. Tomorrow you should pay a visit to psychologist or neurologist, because I'm really crazy thinking like that. Fool Orihime! Hahahahaha

Just one more corner and I will at home appreciating a hot bath, soon after for dinner, a chicken soup, and finally, for dessert two slices of that mouth-watering chocolate cake , covered and stuffed with Belgian chocolate! Oh, it's so yummy! I can't wait to come home!

You see, Orihime? That isn't shadows or anything like that.

Even this strange sounds…

Wait!? No, no. It can't be.

My ears couldn't trick me, I heard footsteps, as someone was running…

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Help me! Anyone! HEEEELP ME! Please, leave me alone. PLEASE! I give you all the money I have, but please, don't hurt me! I'm begging to you!_

 _Don't run, lady. It makes the thing more difficult to you and exciting for me!_

 **Narrative P.O.V**

Orihime covered her mouth to stifle the scream while continuing listen the begging of someone who was probably being robbed or worst! How could this happening here? Karakura is so secure.

What could she do? Yes, yes, call the police. Faster Orihime!

Behind a dense bush, she picked up her cell phone trying to call the police immediately, but someone was faster than her.

In seconds or lesser, her phone was hurled away from her hand , shaking and wide eyes look directly for probably the worst thing she have seen in her life…What is it? Blood? He killed her!

The man looked to her with his sinister huge smile and his evil eyes was accompanying every part of her body, his mouth was watering, her scent was the best thing he smelled since he arrived at this city, makes him excited and starving…

Realizing the man was bewildered with something, Orihime took the chance to escape, stood up abruptly, and tried to run as faster as she could by the streets of the city like if her life depends of it. And she was right.

But, that won't to be so easy…

He always like to see the effort of humans to run away, it's really funny and hopeless. The screams, the requests of mercy, the scare in their eyes, but what makes hunt more appetizing is the essence of fear mixed with their own, resulted in something genuinely delicious.

[…]

Her heart was beating wildly, her breath agitated, her mind confused… Orihime was frightened. What the hell is happening?

She looked back when realized that none was following her. Insecure and breathless, she wanted to stop by the muscles was hurting a lot because the extremely effort to running, however, her mind warned her that was a trick of him. And, yes, she was right.

His eyes completely cruel and malicious following the attempt by the girl running away.

Silly woman.

Does she really think that could escape of him?

No one can. No one could.

Smirking showing his sharp teeth, the evil man was delighting with the fear and distress that Orihime transpired, he never felt so anxious to hunt someone, she was different, completely curious. Obviously, he could have her caught in the moment she stepped on that block, but what would be the fun that way? Of course, not.

Hunt is funny. That is one of the best part of be who they are.

How bad for her to cross his way. He was not satisfied with his last victim, actually he couldn't finish because this delicious and sexy woman appeared before complete his "dinner".

But, she is worth much more. If the scent was so uncommonly tempting, imagine how her blood would be? _I never believed in lucky before, but, there's no doubt that is my lucky day!_ He fought.

Using her last drop of energy, she continued run away. She was now near of the Karakura Central Park, and incredibly that wasn't anyone there. Damn! Orihime was so blind trying to find a Police Station that didn't see the man approaching her.

His long fingers almost touching her shoulders…

 _You're mine, poor baby…_


End file.
